


You're Not Alone

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, Fluff, Gen, Gladnis, Hurt/Comfort, Ignis can see, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ignis and Cor run into trouble on a mission.  Gladio has to deal with his emotions on the matter and help his friends get patched up.  This fic has two different endings depending on whether you want a pairing or not.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Long Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had one scene in my head and so I had to craft a thing to put it in. As always I love my Ignis whump so go figure that's what I wrote. 
> 
> I hope you like it and I did something different this time. You get to choose the ending! (hopefully it works) 
> 
> This is Episode Ignis Verse 2. Ignis can see.
> 
> I did try the CYOA (Create your own adventure) coding available and I failed as a coder so you get the chaptered version instead! Sorry I tried!!

Running as fast as he could towards the main gate Gladio prayed that no one had been gravely injured. It’d been four days since Ignis and Cor had set off on a secret mission and they had just returned. However, they came amid news of injury and defeat. 

Talcott was already at the gate swinging it open to allow them entry. Looking around Gladio could find no sign of the vehicle they’d initially left in. The two were on foot and struggling. Cor had Ignis’ arm slung over his shoulder and was nearly dragging him along. The marshal didn’t look so hot either; his face was scrunched up in pain as he limped forward. 

Signaling for Talcott to help Cor, Gladio went to assist Ignis. “Careful for his side.” Cor grunted as he released his hold. 

Ignis appeared to be conscious, but when Gladio took his arm he cried out and sank to the ground. He immediately moved his arms to summon his weapons, but nothing materialized. Ignis’ body was obviously too weak to sustain the energy needed to pull things from the armiger. 

“Whoa you’re safe, relax,” Gladio calmly spoke in his ear, “let’s get you inside and patched up.”

All he heard in response was a groan, Ignis was fading fast. It took a second for Gladio to determine where Ignis’ injury was before he carefully hoisted him up in his arms. The advisor couldn’t even hold up his head as he hurried inside.

Talcott had already beaten him inside and was heading for their very small but efficient makeshift hospital. He should stop calling it that; it was a room with three cots and whatever medical supplies they could muster. 

Once inside the room Gladio gingerly laid Ignis down on one of the cots and started to assess the damage. Cor who was sprawled out on the cot behind him offered up his version of events. “He got slashed on his side by a daemon.” 

“When?” Gladio asked curtly as he unfastened Ignis’ crownsguard jacket. 

“Yesterday--,” Cor was about to say more but let out a pained breath as he tried to sit up. 

“Oh no marshal,” Talcott ordered, “you need to stay still.” 

“Kiddo, I’ve got a busted rib and a few cuts. I’ll survive. Ignis is the one who needs the most attention.”

Gladio could hear Talcott quietly huff in frustration. It was always hard to slow Cor down; he had a never ending supply of energy. “Talcott why don’t you help me since Cor has already self-diagnosed.” 

The marshal snorted at the comment and then took another steadying breath. Clearly he’d jostled his ribs. Gladio had removed Ignis’ coat and was debating about cutting his shirt off. The coat they could mend later but the shirt looked like a lost cause. Opting to grab the scissors he hastily removed it. Talcott had joined him and was setting up supplies on the table nearby. 

Pulling over a stool Gladio set to work on cleaning the wound and determining whether or not Ignis would need stitches. Thinking Ignis had passed out Gladio was surprised when the advisor stirred and tried to move away. “No, no stay still Iggy, I’m trying to help.”

Ignis didn’t respond with anything intelligible and instead reached his arm out to try and touch his side. Gladio had to gently take hold of his wrist to keep him from making things worse. “Hey, I need you to take it easy. I’m trying to help.”

It was hard to see Ignis like this; he was obviously in pain and struggling to keep it together. After a few seconds Ignis turned his head and focused his gaze on Gladio. “Is Cor alright?” he whispered. 

“M’fine Iggy.” Cor answered swiftly from the cot behind Gladio. 

“You heard the man he’s good, let’s get you patched up.” Thankfully Ignis believed Cors affirmation and appeared to relax slightly. “I might have to give you a few stitches just to warn you okay.” Gladio added once Ignis looked back over to him. The advisor hummed in agreement and tried to reach out once more to touch his injury. Gladio was still holding his wrist and easily stopped him. “Hey Iggy,” he tried hoping to capture his friends full attention. 

Ignis looked up and into Gladio’s eyes when he heard his name. “I have to take care of this.” He uttered softly. Ignis’ eyelids were drooping and it seemed as if he might pass out at any moment. “I’m here to help, you don’t have to do anything alone.” Gladio could tell Ignis wanted to say more but he spoke up before he had the chance. “Do you trust me?” Gladio asked patiently. Ignis nodded and Gladio could feel his arm go slack in his hold. “Okay then, I’m gonna take a look while you rest.” Ignis didn’t fight him when he moved his arm out of the way and released his grip. 

Peeling back the layers of gauze revealed a nasty wound. It was obvious that the marshal had helped to treat it as Gladio recognized Cor’s bandage wrapping technique. The tedious task of cleaning the area to prepare for stitches took some time. Ignis drifted in and out of consciousness while he worked. Gladio wished he’d stay passed out, it would be less painful.

The gash that needed the most attention ran down from his ribs to his hip. Gladio figured he could get away with doing seven or eight stitches. Numbing the area first Gladio began his work. He was nearly done when Ignis had a moment of lucidity and whimpered out loud. Unable to reach out and comfort his friend due to his current activity, Gladio had to find another way to make Ignis feel better. “It’s okay, I’m almost done. Take a deep breath and try to relax.” 

“S-sorry.”

“Shhh, don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything wrong. One more stitch to go and you’ll be done.” Ignis had done well not getting his arm in Gladio’s way earlier but he was trying to touch his side again. His friend was used to handling his own issues it seemed. “Talcott, can you come here and keep Ignis from getting his hands messy.”

Talcott nodded as he re-situated to the other side of the cot. Reaching out he carefully took Ignis’ hands in his own. The kid started asking Ignis if he remembered all the little cactuar figurines they all used to gift him when he was little. This topic worked like a charm and Ignis began reminiscing with Talcott. Their quite chatter filled the air as Gladio finished up and started re-wrapping the wound. 

Gladio had Talcott hold Ignis upright so he could completely cover all of the injury. Once he’d gotten that task done they both lowered Ignis down onto the cot. “Are you comfortable with me getting you out of the rest of your dirty clothes?” He asked. 

The advisor nodded as it seemed he was about to fall asleep again. When Gladio was getting ready to undo all the fasteners on Ignis’ left boot Cor cleared his throat. “He’s hiding something on that leg, be careful.”

Sighing heavily Gladio continued and found a neatly wrapped bandage once he’d removed the boot. The injury underneath was old and healing nicely. Something had done serious damage to his leg but it was impossible to tell how long Ignis had been treating it. Glancing up Gladio nearly yelled out loud at his friend. Ignis had always been so independent, why he chose to hide things like this always bothered him.

It didn’t take long to re-wrap Ignis’ leg and get his other boot off. Wiggling Ignis out of his pants took a little bit of effort as he was fully unconscious and unable to assist. Thankfully there were no other major injuries hiding on his legs. Gladio quickly covered him in a warm blanket and made sure he was breathing without difficulty.

Finally satisfied that Ignis was out of danger he turned to Cor and raised an eyebrow. “I know you can’t get your own damn boots off. You want some help?” Cor had his eyes closed but it didn’t stop him from waving his hand around like he didn’t care. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Gladio chuckled.

Cor needed more help than he let on and Talcott was soon enlisted in getting the marshal comfortable. He chose to only shed his boots and coat before settling down on the cot. “This feels better.” He sighed after they’d gotten him fully reclined. 

Standing up to clean his hands and dispense the trash Gladio got lost in his own thoughts. Ignis was always in control of any situation, but after living nearly nine years without the sun, and their king it was proving difficult. The advisor had been consumed with his mission to save Noct when he returned. 

Gladio remembered that day so long ago, they’d all escaped the keep after Noctis saved Ignis from dying. The prince had been sucked into the crystal and things were looking bleak. Ignis had admitted to Prompto and himself later that Noct’s fate was not a favorable one. His death was required to fulfill the prophesy of the gods. Ignis of course refused to accept that notion and had been searching for years to find a way to beat destiny. 

Shaking his head Gladio tried not to get hung up on all the self-sacrificing things Ignis had done in his search. He was driven by one thing, ensuring Noct would survive. Gladio wished the same but he wanted Ignis to ask for help sometimes. He was running himself ragged and the signs of utter exhaustion were starting to show. Noct wouldn’t be too happy if he came back to find Ignis had keeled over and died. 

Talcott’s sudden presence near his side ceased his ruminations. “I think Ignis might be having a problem.”

Turning quickly Gladio could see that Ignis’ face was tight with discomfort. Swearing under his breath he walked over to the cot to see if he could do anything. Ignis was asleep but clearly in pain or maybe he was having a bad dream. Gladio wasn’t sure and seeing Ignis like this was tearing at his heart. 

“What can we do?” Asked Talcott. “Prompto’s bringing supplies but he won’t arrive for another few hours.”

“Where was he when you texted him earlier?”

“Already on the road but it will be near morning by the time he gets here.” 

“Six, we gotta figure out how to make him more comfortable.” Gladio lamented.

“Maybe if you sit next to him, it might help.” Talcott offered with a furrowed brow. 

“It’s worth a try, but I can’t fit on the cot next to him Talcott.”

The kid pursed his lips and looked around the room. “Oh! We could take the extra cot and put it next to Ignis’. That way you’d fit.”

Gladio nodded and motioned for him to help. They were able to lift the cot so it wouldn’t drag across the floor. Once it was in place Gladio crawled on and scooted closer to Ignis. However, he was unsure of exactly how to help. 

  
Ahoy its about to get shippy! [Click Here to finish story as a ship.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769624/chapters/52009459)

Platonic please! [Click Here to finish story as friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769624/chapters/52009492)


	2. Alt Ending 1 - Its about to get shippy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read through for romance people. :) (There is another ending for just friends if you prefer.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SHIP ALT ENDING.

Once Gladio was situated he reached out and gently brushed the hair away from Ignis’ forehead. His friend sighed and leaned into the touch. Maybe Ignis was awake after all. “Iggy, can you hear me?” Gladio tried softly. 

“Mmnn.” Was the advisors mumbled response.

“How can I help? Are you in pain?” This at least got Ignis to open his eyes and look at him. 

“I think I had a bad dream,” he whispered. 

“Tell me what you need, I wanna help.”

Ignis took a labored breath and seemed to work to find his next words. “Can I – uh – can you get closer?”

Talcott interrupted before he could answer. “I’m gonna go make sure things are ready for when Prompto arrives. You’ll be okay?” 

Nodding Gladio watched Talcott leave and quietly shut the door behind him. Looking down at Ignis revealed two tired green eyes staring back at him. “Do you want me to hold you?” Gladio ventured. 

“You don’t mind?”

“Shut it, of course not.” Gladio smiled. He was secretly happy for this turn of events. He’d always liked Ignis and getting to offer comfort in any way made him feel good. “I need you to tell me what’s best for you though. You’ve got some serious injuries.” 

“Maybe if rest against you it will help me sleep better.” 

Gladio moved slowly as he helped Ignis lean into his side. After a few minutes the advisor was using his chest as a pillow. His breath had evened out and Gladio could tell he was asleep again. The only sound in the room after that was Cor snoring. The marshal needed his rest as much as Ignis so Gladio was relieved he was sleeping too. 

Closing his eyes Gladio tried to calm his mind. Ignis and Cor were safe, and he could rest easy. Prompto would be there soon with more medical supplies to help. It was times like this that made him rethink his decision to never tell Ignis his true feelings. Life got complicated with Noct being gone. It never seemed like the right time to bring it up, even after so long.

Now though as he lay with Ignis’ head cradled on his chest he was beginning to reconsider. They both deserved a chance to be happy despite the setting. Gladio had a sneaking suspicion the advisor liked him back the same way. Or at least he hoped. Having never talked about it with him Gladio could only speculate. Promising himself he’d talk with Ignis in earnest about it once he was feeling better, Gladio drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Was he moving? Gladio became aware of his body shaking in his sleep induced haze. After a moment he realized someone was holding his shoulder. His mind instantly drifted to Ignis and he flinched as he woke up fully. 

“Be careful big guy!” Prompto blurted out. “Ignis is still asleep on your chest.”

Freezing in place Gladio peered down to make sure he’d not hurt Ignis. Thankfully the advisor was still sleeping soundly. “Sorry Prompto I wasn’t sure what was happening.”

“I didn’t want to wait for you to wake up since I’ve got stuff to help these two.”

Gladio breathed out a sigh of relief. “Good, they are both stable but it will be nice to have extra bandages and medicine.”

The blond smiled and held up his bag. “I’ve got something even better.”

“You found one? A potion?”

“Yeah like literally one, it was stuck behind a drawer at the field office so no one had seen it.” 

Unable to stop himself Gladio looked back to Ignis and gently patted his cheek. “Hey Iggy, wake up Prom’s here.” It took a few minutes of gentle taps to rouse the advisor. His bleary eyes searched the room for a moment before landing on Prompto. 

He smiled as he worked his hand out from under the covers to take Prompto’s. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” 

“Yeah I’m good, no worries. I’ve got a surprise for you though.” He finished with a wide grin as he took the potion out of his bag. 

Ignis’ eyes lit up at the sight and he immediately pointed to the other cot with Cor currently still snoring away. “The marshal was injured he needs that.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes at the comment; of course Ignis would say something like that. Prompto seemed surprised and glanced at Gladio for a resolution. “I was thinking you and Cor could split it.” Gladio announced. 

“Oh,” Ignis paused and looked thoughtfully at the wall, “that would work.” 

“Are you alright with me helping you sit up?”

Nodding Ignis waited patiently as Gladio very slowly levered him upright. Potions were becoming very hard to find these days. The ones that were around were usually only used when absolutely needed. Considering they had Cor the immortal and Noct’s official advisor down due to injury it seemed like a good use. 

Prompto uncapped the bottle and moved to the other side of Ignis. Without even asking he brought the bottle up to Ignis’ lips and let him drink. Ignis didn’t even pull a face at the move. The sound he let loose after Prompto took the bottle away spoke volumes. Clearly the potion had done its work. Ignis slumped further into Gladio’s hold and he could feel him relaxing with every new breath.

Without thinking Gladio leaned down and kissed the top of Ignis’ head. He was so relieved that he was feeling better Gladio couldn’t help himself. Prompto missed the exchange as he’d gotten up to try and wake Cor. 

“Uh what should I do he’s really zonked out.” The gunner pondered as he approached the marshal’s cot. 

“Put the bottle in his hand and crush it for him.” Gladio supplied matter-of-factly. 

“Won’t he wake up and kill me if I do that?” 

Laughing lightly Gladio shook his head no. “You’ll be fine.” He watched in amusement as Prompto gingerly performed the task and backed away like the cot was on fire. Cor groaned after the magic had run its course but didn’t open his eyes. “Good job, I told you it’d be fine.”

“Yeah you’re safe over there with Ignis.”

At the mention of his name Ignis attempted to look up at Gladio, though the angle was odd. “I’ve got news for you both.” He quietly said. 

Gladio instantly sobered at the comment and tried to think of something to say. “That sounds a little ominous.” 

Prompto was standing at the foot of the cot with a look of pure dread. “Is it about Noct? He’s still coming back right?” he asked worriedly.

“Oh, don’t fret its good news.” Ignis added quickly. 

Prompto dramatically flopped down on the end of the cot and breathed a sigh of relief. “Don’t scare me like that man, that’s cruel.”

“My apologies, that wasn’t my intent. I merely wanted to let you both know that I figured it out.”

Gladio’s breath hitched at the statement. Swallowing hard he gripped Ignis shoulders and dared to ask the question looming at the forefront of his mind. “Are we talking the big ‘it’?”

“Yes, I know how to save Noct.”

This simple utterance was enough to send Prompto bolting upright with a look of shock. “Like for real this time?” he squealed. “You know how to keep him from dying?!”

“Yes, and I believe his return may be very soon.” 

Gladio blew out a puff of air he didn’t realize he was holding. “Thank the six.” Was all he could mutter due to the overwhelming relief of what Ignis had just told them.

Prompto fist pumped and then like someone flipped a switch his mood dampened. “I’ll have to tell him -- about my past.”

“It won’t change his opinion of you Prompto.” Ignis offered. 

“I know we all had a hard time that day after Noct went into the crystal. None of us were expecting what we found during our escape from the keep.” Gladio lamented. “I’m telling you Noct won’t be swayed by the meaning of your tattoo.”

“I know but it’s still hard to not worry about.”

“It’ll be okay, trust me.” Gladio announced. 

Prompto went to say more but Cor yawning loudly stopped him. “Why do I feel so much better? Did I sleep for a week or something?”

“That is the power of half a potion.” Gladio offered.

“Ahh that would do it.” Cor sighed while slowly rolling over. “Prompto, hey kiddo!” he added when he noticed the blond. “Perfect timing as usual.”

“Huh, what are you talking about?” Prompto queried.

“Showing up with a potion when we needed one and being here to help me find the bathroom.”

Gladio couldn’t help but laugh at Prompto’s reaction. He immediately started rambling about the terrible layout of the base and how nothing was where it should be, restroom included. Gladio loved Prompto’s ability to switch topics in an instant. No longer stressing about Noct he was focused on helping Cor. He watched them stumble out of the room while simultaneously bitching about the long walk ahead.

“I suspect he’ll come back with a thousand and one questions about what we discovered.” Ignis remarked once the room was silent. 

“Yeah, I’m sorta in shock over here about it all. I knew you’d figure it out, but it was still hard to watch you go through the heartache of trying and failing for so many years.”

“I suppose.”

“You should try and sleep more, half a potion and a nap aren’t very much in the way of a full cure.”

“I will. I’m not planning on going anywhere. You’re warm and I’m comfortable.”

Gladio could feel his face heating up from that simple admission. Thankfully since Ignis had his back against Gladio’s chest the advisor couldn’t see his reaction. Unfortunately, that was all about to change.

“Can we lie down like before?” Ignis asked softly. “It helped me sleep.”

Wincing at the prospect that Ignis was going to spy his flushed face Gladio of course agreed like an idiot. Somewhere in the transition from partially upright to laying down Ignis came face to face with Gladio. All of his insecurities were coming to light as Ignis paused in his shuffling to look up at him. Ignis’ head was resting on his bicep and his features looked impossibly soft without his glasses adorning his face.

Trying to think of what to do so he wouldn’t combust with emotions Gladio continued shifting his body around. However, Ignis stayed still and was examining his every move. “Did you kiss me earlier?”

“Huh?” Gladio blurted nervously. Shit Ignis had been alert enough to figure out what he’d done. 

The advisor didn’t wait for Gladio to add more details and continued on. “It felt nice. Perhaps we could try again but --,” Ignis visibly swallowed as he peered into Gladio’s eyes, “face to face.”

Gladio’s brain short circuited for a second before he slowly bent down and closed the gap between them. Better to act now before Ignis changed his mind, was his reasoning. The final barely fathomable distance that remained was bridged by Ignis as he tilted his head upwards to meet Gladio. He immediately closed his eyes and drank in the sensation of kissing his best friend. 

Ignis’ soft lips caressed his own as they shared a long chaste kiss. Slender hands began raking through his long hair after a minute. Leaning back slightly to catch his breath and more truthfully take a peek at Ignis’ flushed face Gladio smiled. This was better than he’d ever imagined. The fingers tangled in his hair pulled him back in for round two. This time though Ignis’ tongue begged entrance. Gladio willing let him in and they lost each other in the moment. 

The room faded out as Gladio held Ignis close. Pulling away a second time caused Ignis to whine but Gladio stayed nearby and began gently kissing his neck. This elicited a litany of quiet moans and gasps. Six, why had he not done this sooner! He was leaving a trail of kisses along Ignis’ jawline back to his mouth when the door to the room suddenly opened. Ignis and he froze but didn’t pull apart. 

“Eww get a room!” Prompto blurted, though he was grinning at the sight. 

“Kiddo, they are in a room.” Cor offered as he leaned against Prompto smiling. “Come on lets go back to that lounge we found, and I’ll tell you about our adventure.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Prompto enthused as he winked and began to shut the door once more. “I’ll tell Talcott to give you some space.” He added before closing it tightly. 

“Sorry about that.” Gladio said instantly once they were alone again. 

“Actually Gladio, I’m not really that bothered.” Ignis supplied as he turned Gladio’s head to face him. “You left off here in case you don’t remember.” He hummed while pointing to his jaw. 

Surprisingly it wasn’t that difficult to pick up where they left off. Gladio was careful of Ignis’ still healing injuries while they kissed. They shared another passionate moment as they traded kisses. It was obvious that Ignis was running out of steam when Gladio felt his hands slip from his hair. That coupled with Ignis missing his mouth a few times meant he was about to pass out.

Slowing down their activities Gladio began running his fingers across Ignis’ scalp. His friend sighed happily and soon forgot about what they’d been doing. His eyes were already closed and it only took a few minutes to lull Ignis to sleep. Gladio couldn’t wait to continue what they’d started when Ignis was feeling better. 

Moving carefully, Gladio once again had Ignis nestled against his side and resting comfortably. The day had not gone as expected. Things had been so bleak when Cor and Ignis had arrived. Their injuries were extensive and Gladio wasn’t sure the mission had been worth the trouble. Now though, as the idea sank in that Noct would have a chance, he was happy. Not to mention he’d finally taken a step forward in his relationship with Ignis. 

It was a waiting game now, Noct was coming back and they finally had the tools they needed to defeat Ardyn. Hugging Ignis closer Gladio let out a content sigh. He knew he was too giddy to sleep so he simply enjoyed the warmth of Ignis next to him and thought about all the stories they were going to tell Noct when he came back. 

**THE END! The remaining chapter is the other alt ending so you've finished. :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


	3. Alt Ending 2 - Happy at just friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the they stay friends ending. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLATONIC ENDING

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Talcott asked with concern. 

“I think so, but I’m gonna stay here with him just in case.” Gladio replied.

“Will you be alright if I go check on some things?” Talcott pondered as he stood near the door. 

Gladio nodded as he settled next to Ignis’ sleeping form. Talcott left the room quietly, and all that could be heard after that was Cor snoring. Looking over at Ignis revealed he still had a pained expression. Something was wrong.

“I wish I knew what to do to make you feel better.” He lamented mostly to himself. 

Ignis groaned at the statement and his eyes fluttered open a second later. “What happened? Is everybody alright?”

“Yeah, its’ all good, you fell asleep but you didn’t look comfortable.”

“Oh – I think I was having a bad dream.” 

“You’re not in pain?” Gladio checked.

“Only if I move too quickly.” 

“Fair enough.” He announced while rolling over to lie on his stomach so he could see Ignis better. Crossing his arms to rest his head Gladio tried to calm his overactive brain. “Prompto’s coming with more medical supplies to help you both.” 

Ignis perked up more than Gladio thought he would at the comment. “Excellent, I’ve missed our little ball of sunshine.”

Laughing softly Gladio nodded in agreement. “Prompto’s always been good when it comes to cheering people up.”

“Mnnn very true.” Ignis added as he let his eyes slip closed once more. 

“I think you need to go back to sleep. I’ll be right here if you need anything alright.”

Sighing softly Ignis slowly let his head fall to the side. “Thanks for taking care of me.” He whispered. 

“Anytime Iggy, you know I’ll always be there for you.” Ignis didn’t say anything more and Gladio could tell he’d fallen asleep. Thankfully this time he seemed at ease.

Gladio was honestly looking forward to seeing Prompto. His missed him when he spent too much time away. He’d been through a lot since Noct went into the crystal. 

The retreat from the keep all those years ago had been difficult. Prompto had come face to face with his past. They’d all stumbled into a laboratory while trying to escape and the information left behind had been disturbing. Poor kid had found out more than he was expecting regarding where he’d come from. Neither Ignis nor he knew he’d been hiding a tattoo on his wrist all his life, or the meaning behind it.

It took a little while to help Prompto come to terms with the news. Gladio knew they’d made some progress when Prompto stopped wearing his leather cuff that covered the tattoo. Granted he still had to tell Noct, but Gladio was willing to bet his life that the king wouldn’t even bat an eyelash at the news. He knew they’d both be there to support him when that time came. 

Pulling his book from the armiger Gladio rolled over and attempted to relax. Prompto would be there soon and he wanted to be ready for the gunner.

As predicted Prompto arrived a few hours later and came bearing a small surprise. He’d found a potion in the field office he’d just come from. They were hard to come by these days, and Gladio was immensely grateful they would be able to ease their friend’s pain. Waking up Ignis took some time but he eventually cracked his tired eyes open and squinted at the light. 

Smiling Gladio held the potion bottle up. “You can only have half, but it should help quite a bit.” Nodding Ignis tried to sit up on his own but gave up quickly. Prompto had to support him while Gladio uncapped the bottle and carefully handed it over. He monitored Ignis to make sure he only consumed half. 

Once the magic had run its course Ignis sighed softly and leaned into Prompto. He was quietly uttering his thanks to the blond as Gladio went to give the remaining potion to Cor. The marshal woke up the second Gladio had crushed the bottle in his hand. He blinked a few times in confusion before he figured out what had happened. 

“Feeling better?” Gladio ventured.

“Yeah, I can breathe easier now, having a busted rib isn’t very much fun.”

“You still need to rest for a day. That was only a half a potion and only enough to take the edge off.” 

Cor bobbed his head in agreement and turned to check on Ignis. The advisor was now propped up on pillows and looking more alert. Prompto was still sitting next to him on the cot even if the fit was tight. 

“Ignis, did you tell them the good news yet?” Cor asked suddenly. 

“I was waiting for Prompto to arrive, actually.”

“What news?” Gladio interjected, “I thought the mission failed.”

“We wanted everyone we encountered to believe we’d failed so Ardyn wouldn’t catch on.” Cor announced. 

“Why would Ardyn be inters -- ,” Gladio sputtered to a stop and looked wide eyed at Ignis, “unless you figured out how to do ‘it’.”

“Figured out what?!” Prompto whined. “Don’t leave me out!”

“Did you – did you find the info you needed?” Gladio asked Ignis directly to try and confirm what he so desperately wished was true.

“I did.” Ignis answered with a small smile. “I now know how to save Noct from the prophesy.”

Prompto and he both yelled with excitement at the news. Ignis had admitted Noct’s true fate after they escaped the keep and it had been a struggle to keep going for a while. The three of them had vowed to find a way to save their friend. Though it appeared Ignis had been the one to figure it out, as expected, he was the planner in the group. Gladio was still relieved beyond words that Noct would have a chance at being king. 

“Is that why you were happy when I told you Prompto was coming?” Gladio asked with a smirk. 

Ignis smiled and nodded. “I wanted to tell you both in person.” 

“Now we just have to wait for him to show up!” Prompto groaned. 

“I have a feeling it will be very soon now. We need our king back.” Ignis supplied. 

“Tell us everything!” The blond ordered. “You can’t do anything for at least another day, so you’ve got time.”

Gladio watched as Ignis reclined further into his cushion of pillows. The advisor then looked at him and patted the cot next to him. “You left, you must remedy that before I start.” 

Shaking his head in amusement Gladio trotted back over to the cot and sat down next to Ignis. His friend then began to tell them of their adventures over the past week. Gladio knew he’d get upset at some of the things Ignis was going to tell him, but it was worth it if they could save Noct. The relief he felt at having all his friends safe and together was overwhelming. They might have a decent future to look forward to after all. 

The End! You've finished. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks!


End file.
